Back at Middleton
by Cate Tyler
Summary: Two and a half years after the college tour, Dr. George Hartman is returning to the Middleton campus for Parent's Weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Written just for fun. I get nothing for any of this. Two and a half years have passed since the day of the college tour. Dr. George Hartman is returning for Parent's Weekend.

* * *

><p>George Hartman had been looking forward to Parents Weekend at Middleton for a long time. It was nice to have a weekend away but he also really missed his son. They spoke on the phone a few times a week and were in contact via text messaging on a daily basis. Conrad had really matured into a fine young man during his time at Middleton and George couldn't be any prouder of the boy.<p>

Their relationship was one of the most important things in George's life—particularly after the separation from his wife which was, surprisingly rather amicable. Conrad was about the only thing left that George and his wife had in common and could agree on; after he went to college, the void was felt by both parents. George reflected on this as he turned the corner at the sign with the arrow pointing out "Middleton."

He reached over and adjusted the tuner on the radio. If he remembered correctly, it was almost time for... "Alright Middletonians! It's Friday and you're hanging out with me, Conrad Hartman! That can only mean one thing...FOUNTAIN FUH-RIDAY! Be brave! Be bold! Be wet! Everybody in the fountain!" George smiled as the fanfare from the London Symphony orchestra swelled, signaling all the fountain goers into action. This particular piece of music was Conrad's signature fountain piece since he started with the campus radio station.

George parked the car outside the communications building where the radio station did it's broadcasting. He set the parking brake and got out. He knew he was early to pick Conrad up but was happy to stand outside and wait on this gorgeous afternoon. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the late afternoon sun. He smiled as the bells in the bell tower chimed a familiar four-tone melody.

"George?"

He opened his eyes and looked around. "George! George Hartman! Dr. Heart-man..." she continued as she got closer.

Edith. Edith Martin. _Oh my God...I can't believe it's Edith! _The corners of his mouth turned up as the surprise began to register on his face. He'd imagined this moment a thousand times in a thousand different ways. Two years ago, he'd spent one day with Edith—ONE day—and it changed the way he he saw himself and his life.

"It's really you..." She said.

"It really is." He replied, wishing he had a wittier response.

"You know I hardly recognized you...no bow tie, no khakis..." She stepped back and admired the look. He wore dark blue denim pants with black shoes and a red v-neck sweater over a blue t-shirt.

"Well, I didn't want to appear...feckless."

She burst out laughing and threw her right hand onto his left arm. There is was. The witty remark that produced that million watt smile and beautiful laughter. After her laughter subsided, she shook her head, "It's really you..."

"That's twice you've said that, you know."

Her smile faltered for a moment. "Oh, I-"

"It's good to see you too, Edith." He said, interrupting her thought. "How are you?"

"Great! Yeah, great...you know...Audrey's going to school here and doing great...and uh...I found a great parking space to back into today so..."

He threw his head back and chuckled at that. He really appreciated this woman's humor.

"Dad!"

George turned to see Conrad bounding out of the building with his bag slung across his body.

"Did you hear it?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I caught the end of it," George said, embracing his son tightly. "My compliments on your choice of music!"

"Okay, well, I'll let you two...see ya, George." Edith said backing away.

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"Riverside Inn."

"I am too. Can I call you later?"

"Yes. Please do." She replied.

As she walked away, George smiled. Then he turned to Conrad. "You need to shave."


	2. Chapter 2

George arrived at his hotel room late that night. He and Conrad had gone out with some of Conrad's buddies to dinner at the Crab Shack and then on to a smaller club. There was loud music, sports on a dozen televisions on the walls, dancing and laughter. He'd had a nice time but as the night went on, the difference in the ages of George and his son were very apparent. He said goodnight to the younger men and left.

Now, at the hotel, he found himself pacing in his room. Should he call her? What if she's already gone to bed? What if tells him that the feelings they had two years ago weren't real—they were based on the pot they smoked that afternoon or mutual loneliness or... What if she tells him that she thinks about him as much as he thinks about her? What if she tells him that her husband is at the hotel with her?

"Shit," he cursed to himself as ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the phone and dialed the front desk. "Yeah, hi. Can you connect me to Edith Martin's room please? Yes, I'll wait."

One ring. Two rings. _She's asleep._ Three rings. _She's out with her husband. _"Hello," she answered.

"Hello, I was calling tonight to see if you were in need of any antique gardening equipment?" He joked.

She laughed uproariously into the receiver. "God, Georgie! You never forget anything!"

He chuckled in response. "Hi Edith."

"Hi. How was your night?"

He launched into conversation about Conrad and his studies and his friends. He told her about the radio station where Conrad worked. He told her about the girls that Conrad dates. He told her about how great it is when Conrad gets a break and is able to come home. She told him about Audrey's double major and about her furniture store. He sat on the floor with his back up against the bed, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and sighed into the phone.

"Edith," he began. "I wanted to tell you about...Barbara; my wife."

He heard her take a breath and release it. "Go on, George," she prompted.

"We've separated."

"Oh, George. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. We're both fine. I see her sometimes. She's happy." He paused unsure of what to say next. Slowly he said, "I just...wanted you to know."

"George."

"Edith."

"Is there a mini-bar in your room?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She hung up the phone abruptly. He sat there on the floor cradling the receiver in his hands. _What the hell? Did I scare her off? Shit, just like last time. Too much, too fast. _He sighed and stood up. He removed his glasses and laid them on the night stand. _Maybe I should just sleep on it._ "Dammit." He pulled the sweater off over his head and laid it on the end of the bed.

Just then there was quick, sharp rapping on the door to his room.

He strode over and opened it to see a smiling Edith on the other side. She held an ice bucket in her left hand and several miniature bottles of liquor in her right hand.

"So...where were we?" She said scooting past him to enter her room.

* * *

><p>George and Edith sat cross legged on the king size bed facing each other. She held up an empty liquor bottle. "Last dead soldier."<p>

He held up his glass. "Cheers." They clinked glasses and finished their drinks.

He put their glasses down and took her left hand. He examined her ring finger and looked at her questioningly.

"The divorce just got finalized. Audrey is taking it very badly. She doesn't understand and is angry with me. She's worried about her dad even though I'm pretty sure that he's already moved on with someone closer to Audrey's age than mine." She looked away as she felt her face flush. "That's why I'm here this weekend. That's why I come here as much as I can. I don't want to fail at being a mom like I did at being a wife." Her voice cracked and she couldn't hold the tears back as she said that last sentence.

George rose up and pulled her into his embrace and she completely gave in. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Sobs shook her body and he held her close, stroked her hair and whispered reassuringly into her ear. He didn't know how much time passed but he held her tightly until she stopped crying. Once she was finally still, he reclined to lie down and pulled her down to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and slipped her arm around his abdomen to snuggle in. He closed his eyes and let his fingers smooth her hair as he listened to her breathing become smooth, deep and even. Once he was certain she had fallen asleep he turned his face so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
